darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Rooms
Throughout the Collins property, there are numerous secret chambers, dungeons, panels, passageways, rooms, and staircases. Behind the bookcase in the Old House parlour, there is a secret room which in 1796 was used to hide a wounded Victoria while she was fleeing from the authorities. Earlier in her time span she had been held captive there by Matthew Morgan after he killed Bill Malloy. Barnabas would later keep his coffin there after he was awakened by Willie Loomis and on other occasions when the mauseleum was no longer felt to be safe. In the cell in the basement of the Old House there is a secret passage which leads through a labyrinthe of passages out to a cave on the beach. Maggie used it to escape Barnabas after she refused to be his bride. In the same cell there is a secret chamber where Barnabas had Willie hide some of his jewels. Charity Trask uses this entrance to get into the Old House without alerting Edward Collins to steal dirt for Barnabas' temporary coffin. It is revealed in 781 that there are a total of four secret rooms or passages in the Old House. Edward Collins and Gregory Trask intended to search them all while looking for Barnabas' coffin. Behind the gravemarker of Naomi Collins in the Collins Family Mausoleom at Eagle Hill Cemetary there is a door which leads to the secret room once used to hide the family jewels and ammunition during the revolutionary war. It was used on various occasions to hide Victoria and Peter Bradford, contained Barnabas' coffin from 1796 to 1966, trapped David, housed Maggie when Willie kidnapped her, and hid Chris Jennings when he turned into the Werewolf. The secret panel in the Drawing room makes its first appearance when Roger searches for Vicki in the West Wing . He touches a button on the cabinet next to the panel to open it. Roger navigates through the dusty corridors, down steps, then up a spiral staircase and comes out on the other side of the room that Vicki is locked in. (88) David and Amy also repeatedly use the secret panel in the drawing room to sneak visits with Quentin in the west wing. In these episodes the panel is opened simply by pulling on it. Quentin's ghost is able to exit from the secret panel into the drawing room in order to quietly sneak up on and kill Ezra Braithwaite (685). Elizabeth states that the secret panel leads to the west wing but that it "has not been used in years" (692). Michael uses the secret panel after terrorizing Maggie who had been drawn into the passage at her room. He emerges in Julia's presence and she becomes even more suspicious of him. (927.) In a supply room in the west wing there is a door hidden behind a secret panel which leads to the room housing the spirits of Quentin and Beth Chavez. It also contains the phonograph which would announce Quentin's presence. In the 1897 storyline, the room is revealed to be that of Quentin Collins. Due to time travel through the I-Ching Wands, time is rewritten so that it is Reverend Trask that dies in this room, immured behind a brick wall. It is revealed that there is a secret passageway in the room that Josette , Vicki , and Maggie shared. There is a door to the right of the fireplace which leads outside of the mansion. Barnabas uses this in order to secretly visit Josette in the days leading up to her death. During Barnabas' return to 1796 through the portrait of Josette with Kitty Soames, Josette uses the panel to escape her room and run to meet "Barnabas" at Widows Hill. In actuality, Angelique has tricked her into fleeing the house, to see a vision of her vampire self. When Maggie uses it to escape to see the vampire Roxanne Drew, Barnabas says that the passage leads to a door at the far end of the house and then to a tunnel down to the beach. Maggie was shown the secret passage when Michael , the Leviathan child, used it to hide in an attempt to terrify Maggie (925.) She entered into the passage and was locked in by an unknown force. She could not find a means of escape, and was locked by the force in an abandoned room (926.) Eventually she is freed after being found by Phillip (927.) In the 1970 Parallel Time storyline, Daniel Collins (1970 PT) reveals that there is a secret passage in Angelique's room in the East Wing, (983) but the entrance is not revealed. There is also a secret room in the basement of Collinwood where the body of Damien Edwards was entombed (1005). Dr. Julia Hoffman is kept prisoner in another Secret Room deep in the basement of Collinwood, (1053) it is accessed down a spiral staircase. (1970 PT) The playroom was a secret room that would appear and disappear at random. No records existed of it in the family ledgers, and entrance to the room was only possible when a musical carousel played its tune . A hidden door at the back of the room led to the Stairway into Time created by Quentin. Category:Collinwood